Second Helpings
by elsannonymous
Summary: Anna and Elsa are very close sisters. Closer than Kristoff knows.


Kristoff and Anna were obviously in love.

The way Kristoff looked at Anna was akin to a small child looking out into the Grand Canyon for the first time; in awe and maybe even a little bit afraid of the strength of their own feelings, vertigo flipping their stomach. He enjoyed constant contact with her and the press of her lips against his, but he was very respectful of her personal space and was willing to wait as long as he needed to before she was ready to… to… go all the way. Truth be told, he wasn't sure that he was quite ready for that step, although sometimes she got his dick so hard he was afraid he'd pass out. But she was just so beautiful, and he was so weak. She didn't blame him for it, and sometimes… sometimes she'd let him "take care of it" with her watching.

Anna… was a different story.

Her affections were more sly, more subtle, built in sidelong glances and innocuous brushes of skin on skin. She'd kiss chastely with the heated promise of more, let pressing, full bodied hugs linger past the length propriety would allow for, giggle and flirt with the twirling of her hair and a hand lain on a shoulder.

And Kristoff was totally oblivious that she felt this way for Elsa.

Oblivious to the fact that, while she sat wriggling in his lap after dinner, giggling as he tickled her sides, her eyes were locked with her older sister. That when she licked her lips, Elsa shuddered, crossing her arms to hide her stiffening nipples.

That they'd been fucking for far longer than she and Kristoff had even started dating.

As Eugene and Rapunzel finished up their meal, Elsa began gather the dishes to bring into the kitchen. Anna hopped off Kristoff's lap, leaving him to quickly conceal his raging boner. "Lemme help with that, sis," Anna said cheerfully, a large grin on her face. None of the others thought anything of it; Anna was a helpful person and for her sister she would do anything. But Elsa knew. Her breath hitched and her pupils dilated. She could only nod as they cleared the table, working around their friends as they spoke.

"That was a very good dinner, Els," Kristoff complimented, beaming at her. She flushed but met his gaze with a grateful smile. "Thanks for cooking."

"You're welcome, Kris," Elsa murmured, very aware of Anna's amused gaze burning into her back. Eugene let out a large burp and everyone groaned at him. He laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! You know that's a compliment in some countries," he whined, laughing again when Rapunzel slapped his chest. "Anyway, yeah, great dinner, Elsa. You know, I've been thinking…maybe next time we could invite Jack?" Elsa glanced sharply at Anna, but the amusement in her expression didn't lessen in the least. "I mean," Eugene continued, leaning forward in his chair. "Think about it. There's me and Blondie, Anna and Kristoff… and you, Elsa. I just don't want you to feel like a fifth wheel, babe," Eugene said, turning to Elsa and grinning. His smile softened. "I figure you'd be in a group, and he could find out you're a wonderful cook and maybe that'll make up for your crippling social anxiety." Rapunzel slapped him again, this time in the back of the head.

"You're such an ass, Eugene!" He shrugged his shoulders and looked apologetically at Elsa, who waved him off.

"Just because I didn't like talking to you when you first came along doesn't mean I'm totally inept, Flynn. It just means you're a tool that I barely tolerate for my cousin's sake."

Kristoff guffawed and Rapunzel giggled uncontrollably at Eugene's slack jawed expression. Anna smiled and nudged Eugene with her hip, hefting the dishes and walking towards the door to the kitchen. "She got you there, Flynn," Anna said, chortling. Elsa sent him an apologetic smile and followed her sister into the kitchen, listening as the raucous conversation continued on behind them.

Elsa closed the door after walking through, her share of the dishes propped against her hip. Anna, who had already dumped the cups and bowls into the sink, breezed past Elsa on her way there. Elsa heard the click of the lock behind her and leaned against the counter, squeezing her thighs together in anticipation.

Anna pressed against her back, hugging her from behind and brushing her lips against Elsa's ear. "Hi," she whispered, tongue snaking out to taste Elsa's neck.

Elsa turned and kissed Anna's lips softly, enjoying the feeling of their bodies held against each other. She took her time, hands sliding up and down Anna's back as the redhead wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. They swayed in place as the kissed, smiling broadly against each other's lips. Anna hummed contently, nipping Elsa's bottom lip and giving a low groan when Elsa pushed her knee against Anna's center in retaliation. "Hi," Elsa said breathlessly, finally breaking the kiss. Anna winked and pecked her lips one more time before resting her head on Elsa's shoulder and inhaling slowly.

"I missed you," Anna cooed, pressing the pads of her fingers underneath Elsa's shirt and drawing circles on her sides. Elsa smiled, her face reddening slightly, and dipped her head to capture Anna's lips gain.

"I was sitting right there," Elsa pointed out, breath catching in her throat when Anna's hands started crawling up her torso underneath her blouse.

"I guess I just missed these, then," Anna corrected, squeezing Elsa's breasts over her bra and slipping her tongue along Elsa's clavicle.

Elsa had to bite back a laugh and lowered her voice to a growl. "Oh really? Is that all?" she asked, inserting her fingers into Anna's belt loops and pulling her hips closer. "Is that all you want from me, little sis?" Her hand rested on the button of Anna's jeans and slowly began to undo it. "Because I want a bit more than that."

Anna sucked in a breath and looked up at Elsa with wide eyes. "Seriously?" she said, tone more excited than nervous. "They're right there." Elsa smirked and rubbed her nose against Anna's before kissing her again, flicking her tongue against Anna's lips.

"Guess you'll have to be really quiet then."

Anna let go of a shuddery breath and nuzzled into Elsa's chest as she unbuttoned Anna's jeans and tugged them down a bit, just past Anna's ass. Elsa's eyebrows shot up and she could feel Anna grinning against her skin. "Surprise."

Anna was not wearing any panties. She'd been wriggling around on top of Kristoff, going commando, and he had no idea. Elsa stared at the small thatch of red hair on her sister's mound, mouth watering. It was all for her.

She wanted to taste but knew they didn't have time, knew Anna wouldn't be able to keep quiet if Elsa put her mouth on her.

Her hand slipped into Anna's jeans, over her mound and between her thighs where her slit was already wet and waiting for Elsa's fingers.

"Who did this to you?" Elsa purred, her lips brushing against Anna's ear. The redhead shivered and arched into Elsa as her older sister slipped easily inside slightly, rubbing the shallow dip in between Anna's lips."Who got you so wet, so excited?"

Anna inhaled sharply as Elsa crooked her finger inside of her, her thumb brushing against Anna's clit. "You," Anna answered breathlessly. "It was you, all you."

Elsa drove deeper into Anna's soaking cunt, nudging her chin up with her other hand and pressing a hard kiss against her lips. "Do you want me to fuck you? Finger you til you cum with your boyfriend a room away?"

"Yes," Anna groaned, humping against Elsa's hand and breathing hard against her mouth. "Oh god, Elsa,please."

"Please what?" Elsa teased, withdrawing her finger and circling Anna's clit with the lightest of pressure.

Anna's darkening eyes met Elsa's and she panted, her hands gripping Elsa's shoulders. "Finger fuck me until I'm silently screaming your name and cum so hard I can't breathe." Her voice was so deep and coarse it sent shivers down Elsa's spine, and the blonde had to look away from the intense gaze. "Pretty please?" Elsa groaned at Anna's teasing tone, and repeated the noise when she felt Anna's tongue trace her jaw line.

"You drive me absolutely insane, do you know that?" Elsa muttered, her breath hitching as Anna's tongue descended onto her neck and drew geometric designs across her oversensitive skin.

"I know," Anna replied cheerfully. Elsa drove her fingers into Anna's slick cunt spitefully, relishing the sharp gasp that escaped her sister's throat. "Fuck yeah, Elsa… You feel so good inside of me, sis, so fucking good…" Anna's whispered praise blew hot breath over Elsa's shoulder and made the older woman shiver with absolute desire as she pumped in and out of Anna.

A sound from the other room startled the two, but Elsa only moved faster, curling her fingers inside of Anna and caressing the sensitive cluster of nerves within her. Anna let out a rather loud squeak, so Elsa covered her mouth with her own, drawing Anna's tongue into a ferocious and deep kiss. "You have to be quiet," Elsa whispered, the corners of her mouth twitching up when Anna buried her face in the crook of Elsa's neck and puffed out heavy, frustrated breaths as she ground against the palm of Elsa's hand.

"I'm so fucking close, Elsa," Anna retorted, nipping at Elsa's shoulder and kissing up her neck to suck on her earlobe. Elsa's legs trembled but her hand was sure as she fucked Anna's gushing slit with two fingers, then added another and swallowed Anna's gasps in a bruising kiss as the younger woman's cunt squeezed and milked them. Elsa could feel Anna saying 'fuck' over and over again into her mouth as she bucked against Elsa, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Elsa held her younger sister as she trembled in her arms, resting her face against Elsa's chest and trying to regulate her breathing. Elsa slipped her fingers out of Anna, prompting a whimper from the redhead, and stuck them into her own mouth, suckling loudly on them and yanking up Anna's jeans with her free hand. The tang of Anna's come almost made Elsa groan aloud, and she sucked her fingers dry, her eyes twinkling with amusement when Anna stood straight and watched her with hunger glittering in her eyes.

"Hey you guys, Punzie and Eugene were wondering- oof!" As soon as the redhead took a step forward a voice approached the door and the thud of a heavy body pushed into it. "Hey, the door's stuck again!" Anna bit her lip and pulled Elsa's fingers out of her mouth and kissed her hard, tasting herself on her sister's lips before turning and going towards the door and resting her hand on the knob.

"Hold on, this thing is old and finicky, Kris," she warned. "Step away from the door I'm gonna try and yank it open." She grunted as she turned the lock and pretended to jiggle the handle, then pulled it open with some force and almost hit herself in the face with it. "Woah!"

"Oh, jeez, babe! Are you okay?" Kristoff took Anna's face in his hands and peered at her forehead for bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She laughed and pushed him off, kissing his cheek and causing his face to flush. His eyes flickered over to Elsa, who only seemed amused, and he yelped when Anna yanked him down and pecked him on his lips. He froze for a moment and then kissed back, licking his lips as he straightened his back.

"New chapstick, Anna? Tastes kinda funky."

The girls looked at each other and giggled.


End file.
